DESCRIPTION: This is a proposal to provide training for five predoctoral and two postdoctoral candidates each year in a multidisciplinary program focusing on HIV/AIDS epidemiology leading to the M.S. (postdoctorals only) or Ph.D. degrees and for postdoctoral studies in epidemiology for those with a prior doctoral degree in epidemiology. The twenty-three members of the multidisciplinary faculty include HIV/AIDS investigators with reserch programs in epidemiology, biostatistics, immunology, virology, clinical medicine, neurology, psychology and behavioral sciences. In addition to a core program of courses in epidemiology, biostatistics, the biology of HIV, behavioral and public health strategies for control of HIV, health strategies for prevention of HIV infection and surveillance, trainees will be required to take additional courses in other biologic, sociologic and/or mathematical disciplines and to participate in an ongoing seminar on HIV/AIDS. Trainees may also take elective courses from among seventeen additional courses in HIV/AIDS offered at UCLA. Trainees will develop theses, dissertations and postdoctoral research in HIV/AIDS in collaboration with the interdisciplinary faculty of the program. These projects may be conducted in the United States or in Southeast Asia. Special efforts will be made to recruit qualified candidates from underrepresented minority groups.